


Awakening

by AuroraAustralis



Series: Starting Over [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 1971, Black Family, F/M, Gen, Hermione Granger becomes Capella Black, New Future, Peverell Family, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraAustralis/pseuds/AuroraAustralis
Summary: After Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have been betrayed and killed a new possibility arises. They can go back in time and change everything. Both of them appear in 1971 and the future will never be the same again. While Hermione Granger becomes Capella Black and now has an older twin brother and a complete new familiy, Harry Potter is still a Potter but finds himself with a younger brother and parents. How will Hermione or Capella and Harry react to their new family? And what happens when all of them go to Hogwarts together, after all they are 11 years old now? But two of them can still remember a completly different life, even if both Capella and Harry can remember the first 11 years of their "second" life - well mostly and usually.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. All characters, places or spells mentioned in the Harry-Potter-Series I use in this fanfiction belong to J. K. Rowling.

_~ Parseltongue ~_

 

“Harry, Apophis returned,” Hermione said while entering the tent with a common adder in her hands. Even if Hermione did not have the gift of speaking Parseltongue, Harry had been able to explain to the venomous snake that she was the only other person the snake was forbidden to harm in any way. Afterwards, Apophis proved to be a rather important addition to them both. As a native animal she was most useful to spy on their surroundings and after applying a warming charm by courtesy of Hermione even the harsh Scottish winter weather was no obstacle for her.

As winter was slowly banished by spring Apophis could also communicate with the local snakes which were coming out of hibernation and able to give more exact reports about their current surroundings.

“Hermione, I have been renewing the warming charms on the tent. We should probably last another week now. But I hope that it will get warmer soon.”

“Well, today is the March equinox meaning that the days will be longer than the nights again and therefore it should be getting warmer soon. And you should talk to Apophis as soon as possible. She seems to be more agitated than normal.”

_~ Really? What happened? ~_

_~ Some strange humans. They were tramping through the forest without any regard for the nature. But even so, they did not make any sound. And they were brandishing some of those funny sticks. ~_

“Hermione? Our wards are still intact, aren’t they?” Harry asked calmly even if he was anything else but. They could not have been found again. The last time their pursuers had found them was just a few weeks ago and they had been barely able to escape with most of their belongings. Some of their possessions had to be left behind to avoid capture. After that day, on which their pursuers had been the closest to actually capturing them, they only unpacked the absolute minimum of their belongings. Everything else remained packed until they needed it. It was not the most comfortable way to live but they could not afford to lose any more of their necessities. After all, they could not just go to Gringotts in Diagon Alley to take some more Galleons out of his vault. They had been lucky that Hermione had never closed her account in the Muggle world and her parents had even urged her to always deposit money with the bank. Therefore, they had been able to withdraw a large amount of Pound Sterling with which they were able to buy groceries and which would – hopefully – still last them for an extended period of time. They were still discussing what they would do if their money was completely spent.

“Well, the last time I checked them, everything was fine and no one had tampered with them.” Nevertheless, she was already starting to check the wards again while answering his question, even if he could not hear the spells she was using which was not odd at all – after all, they had become very proficient in using nonverbal spells during their time on the run.

To thoroughly check wards, you needed some time but after a while in silence and no word of reassurance from Hermione Harry began to worry a bit. She had turned her back to him while examining the wards and therefore he was not able to gauge her conclusion. He already wanted to ask her if everything was alright – even if he would be reprimanded again for interrupting her during such a complex task – when she turned around and Harry was able to see her drastically paled face and widened eyes.

“Pack everything together – immediately. But keep your invisibility cloak on hand. I will go outside and check their wards again to search for a loophole in them,” she hastily explained.

“Wait. Loophole? And… their wards?” Harry asked confused, even while he was fetching his invisibility cloak and following Hermione outside the tent to dismantle it and stow it away.

“Yes. They have found us again. And this time they have erected their own wards. Those will render ours useless and shall even prevent that we can escape. I have to detect some flaw in them to help us to escape. Otherwise our only option will be to walk away afoot.” The way Hermione was stating those facts calmly while Harry thoroughly and swiftly dismantled their tent and packed their belongings indicated that the both of them had already a great deal of experience in a swift depart from their current lodgings.

Harry was barely finished with stowing away all their belongings when Hermione came to him and he automatically threw his invisibility cloak over both of them. “We must walk a bit. The wards are strong but they seem to be only areal. With a bit of luck, we can apparate away after a few steps. But we should hurry before they realize that we have detected their presence.” Hermione whispered while they were already leaving their campsite. Hermione, after being the one to examine the wards, led the way.

They stumbled through the forest and the undergrowth as quickly and quietly as possible. Hermione still casting nonverbal spells to survey the wards and checking them for any changes. A few times she pushed or pulled him in a new direction to change their path but otherwise they were both hurrying through the forest without saying anything.

“Just a few more steps. I can detect a change in the pattern of the wards. Over there, we should be able to escape.” Hermione informed him whispering.

As the both of them drew closer to the area Hermione had just been indicating, Harry sensed the magic in this area. It felt not just like the end of some wards but something else. But before he could stop or inform Hermione about his strange feeling, she already had led them both into the indicated area. As soon as the original wards were not longer containing them, she started to spin them to apparate them away.

But instead of the feeling of the familiar sensation of being forced through a very tight rubber tube, there sounded a high-pitched scream. “Caterwauling Charm,” Hermione was able to say before they found themselves in a crossfire of charms, hexes and curses. Both of them had their wands in their hands but they were unequivocally outnumbered. Each charm, hex or curse they could dodge or deflect seemed to be followed by at least two more, even more vicious charms, hexes or curses. The invisibility cloak was already askew and no longer hiding them, the magical barrier they had stepped through some seconds ago now felt like a pure brick wall behind them and left no possibility for an escape.

The curses directed at the both of them were getting eviler and more dangerous every second until the three Unforgiveable Curses were casted as often and generous as any other of the charms, hexes and curses. And even through Harry and Hermione tried to give as good as they got, they did not stand a chance.

The last the both of them saw was an assortment of all the colours – purple, blue, red, green…

And the last the both of them heard were those two words, said by many people, nearly at the same time. “Avada Kedavra”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! It would be great if you would leave some Kudos and/or Comments. Until next time!


End file.
